


My Strongest Suit

by AngelWithoutWings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) are Siblings, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Aida Fusion, Fashion Shows, Keith is Aida, Lance is Amneris, M/M, Matt is Mereb, Musical Number, Omega Lance (Voltron), Shiro is Radames, Songfic, and a dress is his strongest suit, do you know where the music's coming from cause I sure don't., lance is a princess basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithoutWings/pseuds/AngelWithoutWings
Summary: Keith was the prince of the Galra but now found himself in the hands of the Altean Royalty. He just wishes he had more time.Shiro was the captain of the Altean Explorers, engaged to the prince. If only he could get on a boat and never look back.Lance was the prince of the Alteans, second in line to throne. Dazzling the court in appearance, too bad they never let him speak.





	My Strongest Suit

The Castle’s Baths were huge and grand, and put any other spa to shame. It had a large pool and was directly connected to one of the most important rooms in the Castle, well for Lance at least. The closet.

Some of the other omegas in the palace laid gently on massage tables, or lounges chaises in towels and hair turban twists. They were beautifying calmly in the spa when someone else entered. Lance, Prince of Altea, second in line for the throne, and an omega. Two servant allowed him to calmly change behind a silk screen. As he did he spoke to the other occupants of the room.

“It’s such hard work maintaining perfection, but worth the effort don’t you think?” The other omegas responded with calls of agreement and praise. The prince stepped out from behind the screen in a beautiful, blue silk, strapless dress with a slit over one leg and matching heels. His hair had a slight beachy waviness to it. He smiled at the praise.

“Really perfect? You think so? Really? Then maybe one of you could tell me why Takashi, the man destined to be my one and only, is neglecting me.” He snapped the last part out as he moved calmy towards one of the chaises.

“He’s been to see my father and my sister. I hear he’s even been to see his father. He’s probably chummed it up with every withered old alpha in Egypt! But apparently the thought of visiting a ripe young omega prince- with fabulous hair- leaves him cold!” He moved to one of the servants to wipe away any last sweat or perspiration. Then Matthew entered. 

“Prince Lance, first in beauty, wisdom, and dress. The captain has not forgotten you and knows you will be at the feast tonight in all your extravagant finery. He can hardly wait but for now he has given you this gift.” Lance ooed before turning and seeing a man, a little older than himself with violet eyes and a black hair dressed in the purple of servants. 

“Oh, another handmaiden, I don’t need another handmaiden,” He said turning away, “does this gift have a name?” A new voice responded.

“Keith.” He turned to this new servant.

“Did you just speak?” He asked incredulously.

“My name is Keith, prince and I think you might wish to know-” Before Keith could continue, Lance cut him off.

“How dare you! You do not lower your eyes in my presence. You do not tremble, are you not afraid of me?” Lance saw the way this new servant tensed in frustration and seemed about to snap, if not for Matt’s quick intervention. The new servant stilled and smirked.

“Would it please you if I were?” Keith asked and Lance stilled, a tiny part of him wanting to say yes.

“Not so much.” The alpha servant’s smile grew larger.

“Then I am doing as you please.” Lance stilled.

“True.” For just a second the mask slipped, then it was back.

“Well that’s true.” he said turning exuberantly to the other members of the baths. He returned to the servant with the towel.

“You were saying something about-” The slave again spoke.

“Captain Shirogane.” Lance turned.

“What do know of the Captain?” Lance implored earnestly.

“Only that he suffered no injuries in battle. I thought you might wish to know that.” Keith smiled as he bowed.

“Yes. You’re very astute aren’t you, Keith.” Lance said with a smile that resembled a predator.

“Only on occasion, my true talent lies with fitness, and if you would let me I could help you look even more perfect no matter what you wear.” As he said his he leaned in close to Lance as if whispering a secret.

“A servant who understands perfection… I’m keeping him. Oh Takashi, he knows me, he really really knows me. Matthew show Keith to the workout room.” As the two servants exited Lance turned to the gathered omegas.

“Alright everyone, let’s polish this gem.” Lance began to walk slowly around the room as the omegas continued to pamper themselves. Music began to slowly play as Lance soliloquized. 

In life, one has to face a huge assortment  
Of nauseating facts and good advice  
There's health, and fitness, diet, and deportment  
And other pointless forms of sacrifice  
Conversation? Wit? I am a doubter  
Manners? Charm? They're no way to impress  
So forget the inner me, observe the outer  
I am what I wear and how I dress”

He walked through the other rooms occupants before finally making his way to an open chaise.

Oh, now I believe in lookin'  
Like my time on earth is cookin'  
Whether polka dotted, striped or even checked  
With some glamour guaranteeing  
Every fiber on of my being  
Is displayed to quite remarkable effect

He sat down and waited for a servant to come up behind him. They did and began to massage the prince’s shoulders and neck. He sang a bit before moving away and climbing onto the chaise.

From your cradle via trousseau  
To your deathbed you're on view, so  
Never compromise, accept no substitute  
I would rather wear a barrel  
Than conservative apparel  
For my dress has always been...my strongest suit

He crawled over the chaise while more omegas gathered around him.  
Finally he turned forward and struck a pose as the beat fully picked up.

Staying in or hitting town-wards  
From the top and working downwards  
I ensure that every stitch is stitched in time  
Whether wig or hat or turban  
Whether clad boudoir or urban  
Not to strut your stuff outrageously is a crime

He jumped off the chaise as the other omegas filed in formation behind him. The group moved through the baths into the monster of a walk in closet behind them. Removing their towels and turban twists revealing cocktail dresses and fabulous hair. The other omegas began to pick up trinkets and hats and dance around the room.

And the few who are invited  
To my wardrobe are delighted  
As they wander through my things  
To find en route  
That in negligee or formal  
I am anything but normal  
And dress has always been my strongest suit

 

The omegas began to spin and glide through the closet and around Lance as the beat again picked up before they picked up the beat themselves with background lyrics. 

 

(Overwear, Underwear, Anytime, Anywhere)  
(Overwear, Underwear)  
I am what I wear  
(Anytime, Anywhere)  
I said anytime…  
(Overwear, Underwear, Anytime)  
Anywhere

 

Most of the dancers disappeared into the closet proper except Lance and three other women. They began to dance upbeat with fan kicks and scarf-ography.

So bring me all my finest  
Most audacious, my divinest  
Most revealing, most expensive and to boot  
Most arresting  
Most heartstopping  
Most free-flowing  
Most eye-popping  
Most arresting  
Most heartstopping, yeah  
Dress has always been my strongest suit!

 

Finally only Lance alone was left in the closet entry as the rest of the occupants disappeared into the closet proper behind him. 

My strongest suit  
You know that I am what I wear  
Dress has always been my strongest suit!

 

Lance riffed beautifully. The closet opened into a long runway. Lance ran over to one side and began to watch excitedly as one of the omegas stood in the opening to the runway. They walked down in a orange-red halter top and skirt expertly fashioned with a feathery boa. They posed at the end before turning back and walking back up past the second model.

This one was dressed in a silver strapless dress that took the appearance of a cage with a shaped skirt that still moved. The model posed spun and began to walk up, as that happened Lance jumped on the end of the runway and then walked up it past the next model.

She was dressed in a indigo gown with a gold lining. The gown was decorated with small silver dots that resembled stars. She reached the end posed and turned back up the runway. Next a model in a red two piece stepped out and posed extravagantly. She reached the end as a model in a green dress appeared at the top of the runway. They crossed and the second model posed before the music suddenly changed.

The second model appeared silhouetted against the closet with a cage like headpiece that matched the dress appeared. They walked down and posed dramatically while at the top appeared the mosel with the indigo dress, now sporting a huge circular head-piece that was indigo on one side and gold on the other. 

As she reached the end the lights dropped, and she bent over as all the sparkles lit up like stars. She stepped off the runway as another model appeared. The first one now with a huge massive twisting headpiece. They also stepped off.

The next model was the one in red who now had a pyramid like headpiece that covered her face. She posed at the end before returning up the runway. She passed a new model in a gold gown with a sarcophagus like headpiece and mask. The posed and stepped off.

The model in green appeared with a headpiece with a pyramid and palm trees She reached the end of the runway as the three that stepped off circled her before all four of them made their way back up the catwalk. As the last model disappeared the music dropped to a low drum beat and a figure stepped out.

They were decked in large black hat that was separated into concentric rising rings. On top was a thin statue of a black cat. They were also wearing a black robe over a matching dress. They turned to look out, the cat turning with them. 

They stepped fully onto the runway and shook the robe off, throwing it to the side. The dress underneath was tight with no arms and its skirt was long individual ribbons of fabric. Slowly the figure stepped forward and began to pose down the runway before lifting their head to reveal Lance. The prince then reached the end of the platform and nodded to both sides before singing again.

So bring me all my finest  
Most audacious, my divinest  
Most revealing, most expensive and to boot  
Most arresting, most heartstopping  
Most free-flowing, most eye-popping  
Dress has always been my strongest suit!

 

On each individual bass drop a model stepped out, onto the runway and off to the sides. As they did they vogued in time with the music. Finally all were out and in position for the big finale.

My strongest suit  
You know that I am what I wear  
Dress has always been my strongest  
My strongest, my strongest  
My strongest, my strongest

The models and Lance began to dance and pose enthusiastically as the music built further and further till the climax. Lance reached up and pushed the hat straight up into the air above his head with the final note.

My strongest suit!

**Author's Note:**

> So I love this musical and I feel like Lance is such an Amneris and her journey of empowerment and discovery mirrors Lance's a bit in the show. If everyone likes this I might add more cause I love this Au so much.


End file.
